The Beans
Summary The Red Bean, Blue Bean, and Green Bean, collectively known as The Beans, are end-products given by the Noble Blue Flower plant from the Gardening feature. Depending on the option the players had chosen after the plant offered four choices, the players will receive one of the three beans and/or Litter as a gift of gratitude from the plant. The bean's effects will either last for 30 seconds or for a minute depending on the bean. Outside of its main source, the Noble Blue Flower, the beans can be obtained in various ways that include the following: * A possible serving served from The Deli's waits. * A possible reward from the Racing Clown. * A possible reward from the Ratboy's Nightmare Dungeon. * A possible 'gift' from the Gift Fruit. ** Flying Clowns also drop Gift Fruits that will open on impact, which may drop one of the three beans. Green Bean= "A strange magic bean that perfectly embodies the sun on green grass. What will happen if you eat it?" The Green Bean is one of the three beans that players may receive from the Noble Blue Flower. It has the least value out of the other beans, with a selling price of 95,000 gold. Once consumed, the player will receive a 'floating effect' that allows the player to glide forward in any direction while slowly ascending away from the ground as the effect goes on. This effect will last for 30 seconds before it wears off. |-|Blue Bean= "A strange magic bean that perfectly embodies the feeling of true speed. What will happen if you eat it?" The Blue Bean is one of the three beans that players may receive from the Noble Blue Flower. It has a 'moderate' value that differs from the other beans, with a selling price of 150,000 gold. Once consumed, the player will instantly receive a 'running boost' effect. This boost enables the players to easily travel across the Frontier, however, the players are limited to the 'set direction' the player was facing previously, restricting the players from moving in the direction they want to go in while the effect is occurring. This effect will last for 40 seconds before it wears off. This effect is similar to that of the Running Man and Caught Man's running animation, making it quite difficult for the players to navigate properly and control their movements. Even if one had reached their intended destination, the player will not stop running until the effect expired. |-|Red Bean= "A strange magic bean that perfectly embodies the joyous feels of the holiday season. What will happen if you eat it?" The Red Bean is one of the three beans that players may receive from the Noble Blue Flower. It has the highest value out of the other beans, with a selling price of 400,000 gold. Unlike the other beans, the Green Bean and the Blue Bean, the player will begin to sit down on the ground. As the player is locked onto the ground while sitting, the player will have to wait approximately 20 seconds before a small present spawns under the player's bottom. This 'small present' is famously known as the Otherworld Presents, randomly-generated presents that can be found in various places of the Frontier. Unlike its natural counterparts, Otherworld Presents produced by the players will despawn after a given amount of time to prevent players from abusing 'kindness' to allow others to easily cheese through the game. Trivia * Some players use Blue Beans to travel from one end of The Road to another as an efficient way to travel across the zone. * The player's tools and equipment will be locked until the effect wears off. * It is possible for players to consume the Red Bean to distribute an Otherworld Present to another player. * The Beans' selling prices was nerfed from 98k/200k/500k to 95k/150k/400k gold respectively. References * https://gyazo.com/85a37d72f422da2d7d746096c2919b87 - Green Bean's effect (animation) * https://gyazo.com/485ea3383f85df26b05201d69c867a9d - Blue Bean's effect (animation) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w2pj5uu0YT8&feature=youtu.be - Red Bean's effect (animation) Category:Ratboy's Nightmare Update Category:Lists and Guides Category:Public